Mr. Grumpy
Mr. Grumpy is the twenty-seventh book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. Mr. Grumpy *'Color': Blue *'shape': Rectangular *'Gender ': Male *Hair: None, has a unabrow *'Family ': unknown *Friends: Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Rude *Rivals: Mr. Happy, Mr. Scatterbrain *Occupation:Varies *Species:Shaped Human *'Job': being Grumpy and mean *Features:Unabrow, crooked hat, lines on the bottom of his nose(2008 version) Story Mr. Grumpy is the grouchiest person in the world. He's always in a bad mood, hating anyone or anything he comes across. He can't stand books so he tears out all of the pages, and he is rude to Mr. Happy who comes to visit. Mr. Happy has Mr. Tickle tickle Mr. Grumpy if he is mean to somebody. This works, because it makes Mr. Grumpy nicer. Now when he picks up a book, he only tears out one page. ''The Mr. Men Show'' In the 2008 TV series The Mr. Men Show, Mr. Grumpy kept his blue color, big blue nose and rectangle body except has a unabrow and has lines on the bottom of his nose and its a darker shade of blue. Though he wears a dark green crooked hat with a stripe instead of a light green top hat, he looks much more mature. His grumpiness vanishes, however, when his ticklishness is exploited. He is a frequent victim of Mr. Tickle and is quite bitter about it, going so far as to invent the Tickle Protector to ward him off. He was given a catchphrase: "Crooked cucumbers!"According to what he said in the episode Farms, he was raised in the country. In the episode Dance, he was writing his life story, which he sold in Books. He also now lives in a small brown house with signs that say "Go Away" and have frowns on them in his front yard, and a vegetable garden with a peach orchard in his backyard (which Mr. Scatterbrain and Little Miss Whoops ruined). Also, as seen In the US and UK Versions, he is voiced by Sam Gold and Simon Greenall respectively. Trivia *In "Flying", he is possibly over 40, stating that he's been working as a flight attendant 30 years ago. *He has an alleged relationship with Little Miss Chatterbox. *His conflict with Mr. Stubborn appears to be worse than his other conflicts. *He answers questions right as seen in Music **He also has a huge conflict with Mr. Tickle, like in the book, only one-sided. *His favorite food is liverwurst, as mentioned in Beach, Construction and Picnic. *He has upgraded expressions in Season 2. *He is one of (if not the most) life-threatening characters. *He is the only blue rectangle character. *In one episode, Miss Helpful gave Mr. Grumpy a phone. *He got screamed at and kicked out of the supermarket by Mr. Strong. (Supermarket) *He's one of the many characters who don't care if Mr. Bump gets hurt. *He is a prison warden. *Currently, his 2008 counterpart is what some people would consider to be a breakout character, though it's still rumored. *In some fanons, there are reasons on what made him grumpy at times. *Counterpart(s): Eustace (Courage the Cowardly Dog, both are grumpy), Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob Squarepants, they both have big noses, both grumpy and suffer from misfortune), Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog games, both rarely smile and have four colors to correspond them) Grumpy Bear (Care Bears, both have "Grumpy" in their names, both blue, both rarely happy), Bowser (They are very short-tempered), Jafar (Both suffer from Misfortune), Grumpy (Snow White, both are grumpy), Texas Pete (Superted, both are very short-tempered). *Out of the 7 deadly sins, Mr Grumpy represents Wrath. *He has his hat off twice! (Yard Work and Up & Down) International publications & translations Mr. Grumpy appears under the titles Monsieur Grincheux (French), Don Malhumorado (Spanish), 暴躁先生 (Taiwan), Ο Κύριος Κατσούφης (Greek), Unser Herr Griesgram (German). List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. * Mr. Happy * Mr. Tickle * Mr. Meat (Butcher) * Mrs. Fairy (Cake Seller) Mentioned but not seen * Mr. Daily (newspaper seller) * Mr. Bottle (dairy owner) * Mr. Packet (grocer) * Mr. Humbug (sweetshop owner) See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Category:Blue characters Category:Rectangular characters